The present invention is directed to a shape selective hydrocarbon conversion process over a modified catalytic molecular sieve. The invention also relates to a modified catalytic molecular sieve and a method for its modification.
The term "shape-selective catalysis" describes unexpected catalytic selectivities in zeolites. The principles behind shape selective catalysis have been reviewed extensively, e.g., by N. Y. Chen, W. E. Garwood and F. G. Dwyer, "Shape Selective Catalysis in Industrial Applications," 36, Marcel Dekker, Inc. (1989). Within a zeolite pore, hydrocarbon conversion reactions such as isomerization, disproportionation, alkylation and transalkylation of aromatics are governed by constraints imposed by the channel size. Reactant selectivity occurs when a fraction of the feedstock is too large to enter the zeolite pores to react; while product selectivity occurs when some of the products cannot leave the zeolite channels. Product distributions can also be altered by transition state selectivity in which certain reactions cannot occur because the reaction transition state is too large to form within the zeolite pores or cages. Another type of selectivity results from configurational constraints on diffusion where the dimensions of the molecule approach that of the zeolite pore system. A small change in the dimensions of the molecule or the zeolite pore can result in large diffusion changes leading to different product distributions. This type of shape selective catalysis is demonstrated, for example, in selective ethylbenzene disproportionation to p-diethylbenzene.
The production of para-dialkylbenzene is typically performed by alkylation of alkylbenzene or by alkylbenzene disproportionation over a catalyst under conversion conditions. Such reactions are typified by the reaction of toluene with methanol as described by Chen et al., J. Amer, Chem. Sec. 101, 6783 (1979), and toluene disproportionation, as described by Pines in "The Chemistry of Catalytic Hydrocarbon Conversions", Academic Press, N.Y., 1981, p. 72. These methods typically result in the production of a mixture including para-diethylbenzene, ortho-diethylbenzene, and meta-diethylbenzene. Depending upon the degree of selectivity of the catalyst for para-diethylbenzene (para-selectivity) and the reaction conditions, different percentages of para-diethylbenzene are obtained. The yield, i.e., the amount of diethylbenzene produced as a proportion of the feedstock, is also affected by the catalyst and the reaction conditions.
The equilibrium reaction for the conversion of alkylbenzene to dialkylbenzene and benzene is illustrated by the conversion of toluene to xylene and benzene: ##STR1##
Various methods are known in the art for increasing the para-selectivity of zeolite catalysts. One such method is to modify the catalyst by treatment with a "selectivating agent". For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,173,461, 4,950,835, 4,927,979, 4,465,886, 4,477,583, 4,379,761, 4,145,315, 4,127,616, 4,100,215, 4,090,981, 4,060,568 and 3,698,157 disclose specific methods for contacting a catalyst with a selectivating agent containing silicon ("silicon compound").
U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,914 describes another modification method involving impregnating catalysts with oxides that are difficult to reduce, such as those of magnesium, calcium, and/or phosphorus, followed by treatment with water vapor to improve para-selectivity.
European Patent No. 296,582 describes the modification of aluminosilicate catalysts by impregnating such catalysts with phosphorus-containing compounds and further modifying these catalysts by incorporating metals such as manganese, cobalt, silicon and Group IIA elements. The patent also describes the modification of zeolites with silicon containing compounds.
Traditionally, ex situ selectivation of zeolites has involved single applications of the modifying compound. It may be noted, however, that the suggestion of multiple treatments was made in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,306 to Herkes. The Herkes patent discloses the promotion of crystalline silica catalyst by application of a silica source such as tetraethylorthosilicate. The Herkes patent contrasts the performance of catalyst treated once with an tetraethylorthosilicate solution followed by calcination against the performance of catalyst treated twice with tetraethylorthosilicate and calcined after each treatment. The Herkes disclosure shows that the twice-treated catalyst is less active and less selective than the once-treated catalyst as measured by methylation of toluene by methanol, indicating that multiple ex situ selectivation confers no benefit and in fact reduces a catalyst's efficacy in shape-selective reactions.
There has been no suggestion, however, that the selectivation of zeolites by the multiple ex situ impregnation of the zeolites with silicon compounds, followed by calcination after each impregnation would improve the selectivity and activity of the catalysts. It has now been found that a multiple impregnation scheme provides unexpectedly better results in shape-critical hydrocarbon conversions than single silicon impregnation pre-treatment schemes.
It has also now been found that a multiple impregnation scheme provides unexpectedly more efficient deposition of the silicon compound on the catalyst than single silicon impregnation schemes.
Steaming has also been used in the preparation of zeolite catalysts to modify the alpha or improve stability. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,314 describes steaming a zeolite/binder composite at 200.degree.-500.degree. C. for at least an hour to enhance activity by raising the alpha. U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,929 describes pre-steaming a fresh zeolite catalyst so that the alpha activity first rises then falls to the level of the fresh unsteamed catalyst, producing a stable catalyst which may be used in xylene isomerization. U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,554 describes steaming inactive zeolites (Na ZSM-5) to increase alpha activity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,843 describes contacting a zeolite with steam prior to loading with a Group IIIB metal.
It has also now been found that a multiple silicon impregnation scheme for zeolite catalyst selectivation followed by steam treatment produces additional unexpectedly better results than the multiple impregnation pretreatment alone. It has also been found that the optional steam treatment, to be advantageous according to the present invention, must be performed within a limited range of conditions.
Accordingly, it is a purpose of the invention to improve selectivity in catalytic molecular sieves thereby improving shape selectivity in hydrocarbon conversion processes over the molecular sieves.
Various organic compounds have been employed as carriers for silicon compounds in the silicon impregnation methods applied to zeolite catalysts. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,145,315, 4,127,616, 4,090,981, and 4,060,568 describe the use of inter alia C.sub.5-7 alkanes as solvents for silicon impregnation.
Selectivation methods have also been described that employ the application of silicon compounds via an aqueous emulsion. Such methods are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,477,583 and 4,127,616.
There has been no suggestion, however, of the use of aqueous carriers for multiple silicon impregnation of zeolites. It has now been found that aqueous carriers, having the advantages of ease and safety of industrial application, unexpectedly provide results that are at least substantially equivalent to those achieved by employment of traditional organic solvents in multiple impregnation selectivation schemes.
Accordingly, it is another purpose of the invention to provide for the use of aqueous carriers, and thereby to improve the ease with which multiple silicon impregnation of zeolite catalysts may be achieved as well as to improve the safety of such methods.